Themes From A Hat
by MugglebornArtist
Summary: Companion pieces to the Matte Brother Gospels. Get to know Mitch and Gabe's parents better, as well as their friends and the brothers themselves. All prompts are from MintPizzaQueen's 1000 Themes Challenge. Cross-posted on A03.


**43. Are You Challenging Me?**

* * *

The bar was a nice enough place to be ditched in, even Louie had to recognize that. It had a homely feel to it, and the music was odd yet gave him the sense of belonging. And really, that had been just what he needed. It wasn't exactly the first time his Med School buds had abandoned him in favor of flirting with the ladies, but it was the first time he felt sort of okay with it. So the Irishman continued to sip at the beer he had bought despite not actually enjoying it's taste. A hand reaching out and snatching his beer from under him shook him from his thoughts. The hand's owner, a brunette around Louie's age, gave him a lazy smirk. "You know, most of the boys 'round here drink because they like it. You'd think you were drinkin' piss with the expression on your face." She informed him.

Louie took back the beer with a slight scowl. "I do enjoy it." He snapped, and the woman snorted.

"You seem to enjoy it as much as a teenager enjoys the 'man to man' talk from the Dad of the girl he's dating."

Louie set the beer down. "Then what, pray tell, do you suggest I do?" Asked Louie dryly.

The brunette's grin widened. "How'd you like to hate yourself in the morning?"

Louie could only raise an eyebrow in response. "What are you suggesting?"

"Y'know, my brothers taught me a lot about drinking games... I like to think of myself as the best at holding down my liquor." The lady responded.

"Are you challenging me to a drinking game?" Demanded Louie.

"I was thinking we could just do somethin' simple. A few shots." She replied, waving over the bartender. "How's she goin' darlin'?" Asked the man, leaning against the counter. "What can I get for ya?"

"Shots for me and Mr. Bond here." She requested, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Bourbon?" Asked the Bartender.

"Oui, mon ami." The woman smiled.

The bartender moved to gather the glasses and drinks, and Louie let out a sigh. "James Bond is English, I'm Irish. And I'm Byron, but most people call me Louie. At least one of us should know the other's name."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Byron called Louie." She said, tilting her chin with amusement.

The barkeep soon returned with a bottle of bourbon and a tray carrying twenty shot glasses. "In case you happen to like it, I'm providing extra. Lord knows you're already brave, doin' shots with Elise Jacques." He informed Louie with a wink.

Elise picked up her glass, holding it out. "To you, grumpy lad. May you lead an exciting life." She toasted, clinking her glass against his.

Louie ignored the voice inside his head that screamed "You don't even know this weird girl!" and gulped down the bourbon in unison with whisky burned against his throat, and he wanted to throw it back up immediately. By some miracle, Louie managed to keep it down and slam his glass back on the counter. Elise gave him a roguish wink and a slap on the shoulder. "See, not so hard! How d'ya feel about another?"

It turned out he did indeed feel very good about another, and another, and another, right until all twenty glasses had been used between the both of them. But however good the feeling was, it couldn't with the fact Louie really couldn't hold down his liquor. While Elise had achieved "slightly buzzed," Louie's speech started to slur, and right after he swallowed the final shot, he stood and darted to the bathroom to puke it back up. He returned soon after to find Elise still sitting there, shaking her head and smiling. He gave her a quick wave before rushing outside and breathing in the fresh air with a groan of relief.

Footsteps approached him as he stood out in the midsummer night. "You forgot this, darling." Elise help up his leather jacket, which he took back with a quiet thank you. "Need help getting back to your motel?" She asked. "I didn't bring my car, but I do have my own ways of alternate transportation."

As she said that, Louie noticed the dark wooded wand that was just barely poking out of the tip of her boot. He considered it for a second. "I don't think I could apparate without splinching myself."

"Then it's settled. I owe you for entertaining my curiousity, anyways. Where are you staying?"


End file.
